


I need a virgin, you'll do

by Just_A_Random_Fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Blood, Crushes, Demon Summoning, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Huang Renjun is confused, I promise it's not too graphic but just in case, It's donated hospital blood, Kissing, Lee Jeno is a good boi™️, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Injuries, Na Jaemin is a demon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rituals, Supernatural Elements, Virgin Sacrifice, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Random_Fandom/pseuds/Just_A_Random_Fandom
Summary: Renjun wanted to summon a demon for Halloween, the only thing was that he needed a virgin to complete it. That's where Lee Jeno—the student body president, resident good boy™️ and definitely a virgin (according to Donghyuck)—comes into play.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	1. Don't trust tumblr posts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCT fic, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my contribution to Halloween NCT. Part 2 should hopefully be up by Halloween. Hope you like it, comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> !!DISCLAIMER!!
> 
> Just to make sure, everyone is 18 or older in this fic, which is the legal drinking age in some countries (like the one I am in). In Korea, the legal drinking age is 20, so for the sake of this fic, pretend it's 18 because they're in their last year of high school (older members are in university) and I needed to use the dynamic where they're all the same age at the same time as well as being in Korea, so, apologies in advance for this.
> 
> I am not well versed in the art of demon summoning so there may be some inaccuracies.
> 
> Also, I want to make it clear that the concept of being a virgin is a social construct, there is nothing wrong with being inexperienced or experienced in sexual practices. It is also normal to not have any sexual drive or desire. What's important that everyone stays respectful and stays safe. Everyone goes at their own pace!
> 
> !!CONTENT WARNING!!  
> Blood + mentions of animal bones + injury and pain
> 
> If you are okay with blood/animal bones, skip this because it contains !!minor spoilers!!.  
> The blood is also tagged if you don't want to read through this.
> 
> Since Renjun is trying to summon a demon and in this particular case he need blood, so there will be blood. Renjun throws a glass full of blood onto an unsuspecting Jeno and it stains his shirt and Renjun's hands. The blood is donated blood from the hospital that Renjun gets from his brother who works there part-time. No people or animals were harmed with ill intent to obtain this blood.
> 
> Renjun also crushed animal bones into a dust which he got from his cat who brought a dead bird to him. Outdoor cats sometimes hunt and bring their kills back to their owners, in this story, Renjun uses this for his ritual. The description is not graphic but just in case I'm putting a warning.
> 
> Later when Renjun makes a deal with Jaemin, his hand gets burned and his skin is described as burning and he feels pain. No skin is burned off, but there is a temporary injury/scar. It heals a few seconds later so there's no long lasting pain. This might be un-comfy for some people so just a heads-up.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy, let me know if there are any tags missing that I should add! Sorry for the really long note ><

Needless to say, this probably wasn't Renjun's smartest idea. A few days ago, Renjun came across a post on Tumblr (a very trustable source) about a demon summoning ritual. In the spirit of Halloween, why not try it? He was always one to play a little on the riskier side, anyways.

It required the usual things like chalk and candles, as well as a virgin sacrifice. A virgin as in someone who hasn't engaged in sexual activities or intercourse. The virgin wouldn't need to die for the ritual; it was primarily to attract the demons' attention. They were looking for pure souls to corrupt, and a virgin would entice their presence. This was great, considering Renjun didn't want to become a murderer for this summoning. Maybe the virgin would be a little traumatized by hey, sacrifices must be made (pun intended). He spent a good few days figuring out who he'd use before settling on Lee Jeno, the student body president and resident good boy™.

Now, to be fair, Renjun didn't know if Jeno was a virgin 100%, but someone like Jeno, who was so bright and cheery and notably quite innocent, there's no way he wasn't one. Even Donghyuck, his best friend, agreed.

"He's definitely a virgin," Donghyuck said, lounging on the couch with his legs slung over Mark's lap. They're hanging out at Renjun's place on a Saturday afternoon, along with Yukhei, Yangyang, and Shotaro, the newest Japanese exchange student at their school. 

"I don't know, Hyuck, he's pretty popular, don't you think he's got people coming at him left and right?" Yukhei asked.

"He's always rejected confessions, and he hasn't dated anyone as far as I know, and I know everything that happens in this school. He just seems so innocent. There's no way he's taken or given dick yet," Donghyuck shrugged nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yangyang choked on the water he was drinking, and Shotaro patted his back in a comforting manner.

"Why are you guys even talking about this?" He asked, setting down the glass to prevent further accidents. Shotaro nodded in agreement. He, too, wondered why these new friends(?) of his were speculating about whether the student council president was a virgin or not.

"Because it's gossip." Donghyuck hummed, popping a chip into his mouth, "Besides, I didn't bring it up. Renjun did."

"Why are you so hooked on Jeno, Renjun? I feel like you're always talking about him." Yukhei asked from his spot in the bean bag chair. He had an annoying, all-knowing smirk stretched across his lips. 

Renjun just huffed, "I just wanted to gossip a little, that's all. Jeno's an easy target, being the teacher's pet and all." It was a weak excuse, but he hoped that Yukhei would buy it. Judging by his still ever-present smirk, he didn't, but he abstained from commenting further, and Renjun was grateful for that.

Between the two of them, Donghyuck was the one who was more involved in the rumour mill. But being his best friend meant that he got a lot of info from a pretty trusted source, including the sexual—or in this case—non-sexual endeavors of the student council president. 

"Is being a virgin bad?" Shotaro questioned in a shy voice.

It wasn't that being a virgin was bad, but Renjun needed one right now, for purposes that could be considered more or less concerning. He didn't need to tell his friends that, though. They don't need to know that he was trying to summon a demon, which required a virgin sacrifice.

"No, being a virgin is not bad. It's just a stupid social construct that people like to gossip about." Mark assured the boy.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing Mario kart. Their conversation about the bright-eyed student council president faded to the back of their minds, forgotten. But not to Renjun.

Renjun wouldn't say he hated the guy, but he didn't like him either. Jeno was the student council president. He was known for volunteering for school events and always helping people out. The student body and the faculty were all in love. Even the teachers adored him. Well, Renjun didn't. He most certainly didn't like his cute eye smile and the way his face lit up whenever he talked. Nope. Definitely didn't like him. Not at all.

Which was why he was the perfect subject for this ritual. 

According to the post, the ritual would summon a first-level demon. A demon of this classification could and would kill if provoked but were willing to negotiate for fair trade. This was perfect, seeing as Renjun was on the debate team. He could totally negotiate with a bloodthirsty killer demon.

Lee Jeno also happened to be in the debate team, which was how Renjun knew how he'd get him to come over to his house. All Renjun had to do was ask Jeno if he could help him practice some debating techniques. Jeno, being Jeno, agreed and decided to meet up with Renjun during the following week.

_"Jeno-ssi, um, I was wondering if you could help me with some arguments I wrote for next week's debate," Renjun asked, putting on his best smile, trying to not look desperate._

_"You can drop the formalities, Renjun. We're the same age, right?" Jeno said with a bright smile, "And of course, I'd be glad to help."_

_Of course, you would, thought Renjun._

_"Ah, um, how about my place? Are you free on, ah, the 31st?" Renjun realized how slim his chances were because Jeno was quite popular and, no doubt, got invited to many parties for Halloween._

_"Sure, I'm free," Jeno replied._

What?

_"Should we walk there after school?" He asked as he tilted his head in a questioning manner._

_Yes! That's great! I'll see you then!" And Renjun rushed out of the club room before he might mess up even more. In fact, he walked out so fast and almost bumped into the door; he didn't turn around to see the crinkling eye smile adorned on Jeno's face as he watched the other leave._

So that brought Renjun to the day of the 31st, Halloween. He was standing with clammy hands outside the debate club room, waiting for Jeno. 

He, too, had plans for the evening, but he was hoping he'd be able to get out of them. He was initially going to go to a party that Donghyuck insisted he had to go to. The only way to get Donghyuck off his back was to promise that he'd be there but later in the evening, which, if he didn't die before then, would probably be where he'd end up that night.

Renjun had set everything up beforehand. He drew the circle with some chalk he stole from his classroom and placed the red candles bought from the little artsy store down the street. He ground up the animal bones—which he acquired surprisingly easily thanks to his cat gifting him a dead bird the other day. The blood he managed to get from his older brother, who was an intern at the local hospital. Sicheng only asked why he didn't use fake blood for his costume, which was the excuse the younger had told him when he asked. Renjun lied and said that he wanted it to be authentic for the purposes of a prank. His brother only shrugged and mumbled something like 'youngsters these days.'

It was a good thing his parents were out of town until the day after Halloween and that his brother had a late-night shift. He had no idea how he'd explain to them that he needed the basement to summon a demon, as well as the bag of blood in the fridge.

Renjun was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. He looked up to see Jeno. He was wearing a dark blue robe with silver embroidered details on the shoulders and center. It was a costume version of a traditional Korean prince’s robe. The collar of the white shirt he had on underneath peeked out from the collar of the garment. He wasn’t wearing the hat or the shoes yet. Those articles were presumably in the bag he was holding.

"Ah, sorry I took longer than expected, Renjun-ah. I needed to put my costume on since I'm going to a party afterwards." Jeno said, flashing his signature smile. With the golden rays shining from the window behind him, Renjun could have mistaken him for an angel.

"Oh, it's alright. If you were busy, we could have rescheduled." Not really, because the summoning had to happen at sundown on the 31st, but Jeno didn't have to know that.

"No, the party isn't until later, but I don't want to go home, so I thought I should change into my costume beforehand. You don't mind, do you?" 

He absolutely didn't mind. Jeno looked like a handsome prince with his hair slicked back. The robes accentuated his broad shoulders, and his posture made him seem taller and larger. He certainly had the presence of royalty.

"No, of course not," Renjun replied, turning around to hide the blush growing on his cheeks that he refused to acknowledge.

The walk to Renjun's house took about 15 minutes. The first 5 were spent in awkward silence, and Renjun sort of wanted to die. He could feel Jeno's gaze on his back, and he didn't know what to do or say, afraid he'd only worsen the situation.

"Are you going to dress up for Halloween, Renjun?" Jeno asked, walking a bit faster so that they were now next to each other. This made Renjun realize that Jeno was a couple of centimeters taller than him. _Curse his short height_ , Renjun thought.

"Um, no, I hadn't planned to. I'm probably gonna put on some cat ears like I did last year to make Donghyuck happy." Renjun said, biting the inside of his cheek.

Jeno smiled, "That sounds cute. I'm sure you'll look great. Any plans for the evening?" 

"Donghyuck wants me to go to Jackson's party, y'know the guy who graduated a few years back? I don't know if I'll go, though. It's not really my scene..."

Renjun didn't want to admit to Jeno that parties scared him. The loud music hurt his ears, and the sea of sweaty bodies all squished together made Renjun feel sick. He was also quite awkward, and dancing in front of people wasn't appealing to him, even if they were drunk and probably wouldn't notice him.

Not to mention the number of unknown drinks, mysterious concoctions, and drugs that he could accidentally consume. He would describe parties as the closest thing to legal torture and only went because his best friend Donghyuck wanted him to join. He could already imagine himself helping Mark carry a drunk Donghyuck to the car after the party. Before Donghyuck met Mark, Renjun was the one making sure that he wasn't taken home unwillingly by a stranger or unknowingly drugged. That alone stressed Renjun enough to hate parties for a lifetime.

"Ah yes, Jackson Wang from China, I think everyone's going to be there tonight. I hear that there's going to be a slime pool," Jeno hummed excitedly.

Jackson Wang was a graduate from JYP High, the brother school of SM High. Everyone knew Jackson Wang. He hosted the best parties, and his legacy was well known to every student. Even though the older was fun to be around, the mere idea of being at a party countered any existing pros.

"That sounds...cool," Renjun murmured. Even though he didn't really like the idea of bathing in slime. He knew that Donghyuck would probably try to push him in if he went. He shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I totally understand if you don't want to go, I'm really only going for my friends to make sure they get home safely. I'm the designated driver." Oh, of course, he is.

They finally reached Renjun's house, and the shorter fumbled around for his keys. His nerves finally started getting to him now that this was actually happening. Even though he had planned it all out in his head, his hands shook around the cold metal of the knob. He took a deep breath, opened the door, and turned on the lights. Jeno followed him in, and took off his shoes and put his bag down by Renjun's in the entryway.

"Would you like something to drink?" Renjun asked as he walked towards the kitchen. He put the blood in a glass to make it seem less suspicious—well, as much as he possibly could with human blood in a cup.

"Just some water is fine," Jeno said, following him into the kitchen. Renjun poured some into a glass and handed it to him. He took out the glass of blood from the fridge.

"It's juice," Renjun managed to get out before he thought he would choke from anxiety. Jeno only nodded and finished his own beverage.

"Um, so I set up my desk downstairs, so we can go down there," Renjun mumbled. He stepped down the crooked stairs and turned on the dim lights. The summoning circle was covered by a white sheet. Renjun still had to light the candles, and he didn't need Jeno running away before he could try, so he had to cover the evidence.

"Um, what's under the sheet?" Jeno asked, standing behind Renjun.

"We're renovating some pipes, and it's a bit ugly to look at," Renjun explained, mentally patting himself on the back at how he managed to come up with an excuse without stuttering. Jeno let out a soft 'ah' in acknowledgment and sat down at the table in the corner.

Around half an hour later, Jeno excused himself to go to the bathroom. The second he left the room Renjun pulled off the sheets and lit the candles in record time. Now all he needed to do was douse Jeno in the blood as he returned and say the chant.

Renjun heard Jeno's footsteps come down the stairs, and he readied himself with his glass of blood. He felt a bit guilty at the thought that he'd ruin Jeno's nice shirt, but it's too late now to back out. It probably wasn't too hard to clean out blood from cotton, right?

Jeno turned the corner, and before he even managed to stutter out a word, Renjun threw the glass of blood on him. It splattered on his robes and dripped down his neck. Renjun cursed how the dark red liquid pooled down his perfectly defined collarbones that were now showing due to his shirt underneath getting soaked.

Jeno seemed more confused than scared as Renjun started chanting. He muttered the words he memorized beforehand and threw the crushed bones over the candles' flames—a few moments of silence passed and nothing.

"So, um, is this the part where you kill me?" Jeno stuttered out. He swallowed harshly and looked like he was about to run away, but Renjun's confused face and furrowed brow seemed to make him doubt that he was in danger.

"Argh, why didn't this work?" Renjun muttered, annoyed. He should have known that some random Tumblr post wouldn't work. What was he expecting? 

"Why didn't what work? Were you trying to summon Satan?" Jeno asked, still standing awkwardly. Renjun turned to look at him. His figure seemed smaller as he shivered from the slight draft in the basement. The blood making his clothes wet must have been uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you can laugh at me now. Go and tell everyone how gullible I am and make me the laughing stock of the school because I believed some stupid internet post." Renjun sighed out as he sat down on the stool and covered his face with his hands.

Jeno walked over to him and sat down awkwardly on the adjacent seat. He looked like he wanted to comfort Renjun but didn't know where to place his hands, seeing as he was covered with blood and didn't want to stain Renjun with it. Not that Renjun saw that, as he was still burying his face in his slightly blood-stained hands in shame. He wanted a hole to open up and swallow him. Maybe he'd fall to hell and meet his demon for trying to involve Jeno in his ploy.

"I'd never do that, Renjun," Jeno mumbled. _Of course_ , Renjun shouldn't be surprised. Even though his clubmate just drenched him in blood and tried to sacrifice him to summon a demon. He was still kind enough to not want to destroy Renjun's non-existent reputation, even though it was totally justifiable.

"Of course, you wouldn't, because you're perfect and amazing, and everyone loves you and just- agh!" Renjun grumbled. He still refused to lift his head to see what kind of expression Jeno had, he was sure it would be something akin to pity, and he didn't want that. Not from Jeno.

"Is that what you think of me?" Jeno's voice came out softly. It made Renjun even more guilty for tricking Jeno, even though he knew he wouldn't get hurt. Renjun felt like he could cry, but he couldn't do that in front of the other. He didn't deserve to.

"Hey, look at me," Jeno said, gently prying Renjun's hands from his face to reveal his flushed cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. "I forgive you for trying to sacrifice me to summon a demon, and I'm sorry it didn't work out, was there anything that you think you did wrong?" 

_Naturally_ , Jeno would try to fix Renjun's problems, even if Renjun's problem was summoning a demon using Jeno as a sacrifice. Words tumbled out of Renjun's mouth before he could even think about what he was saying.

"No, I just. Ah. I'm sorry that I-I tricked you, and t-that I threw blood over you and got your costume dirty, and I tried to s-sacrifice you to a demon. I just, I needed a virgin, and I thought it would work, and just-I thought everything would be fine since I didn't have to hurt you and-and just-I'm sorry." Renjun managed to say through his tears.

Jeno wiped away a few of Renjun's tears before pausing. "Wait– you thought I was a virgin?" 

"Aren't you?" Renjun asked, looking up at Jeno's confused face. He was so sure that Jeno was a virgin, even Donghyuck said so, and he was like, a _primary_ source! Sort of.

"Um, no," Jeno admitted, blushing slightly as he spoke, avoiding Renjun's eyes. 

"But you've never dated anyone and reject anyone who confesses! Donghyuck knows about everything that goes on around the school, even _he_ was sure that you were one!" Renjun explained, sniffling a little. He realized how this was basically admitting that he stalked Jeno to an extent to know about his V-card status.

Jeno didn't really know what to do with this information, now aware that almost everyone at school thought he was a virgin. This situation was so absurd it was almost funny.

"Well, I'm not, so, I'm sorry?" Jeno chuckled. His eyes crinkled like they usually did when he was amused.

Renjun was mortified. If he thought this embarrassing situation could get any worse, now Jeno thought it was _amusing_. He would never be able to look Jeno in the eyes again. He just opened his mouth and closed it, gaping like a fish, trying to get a word—anything—out to try and salvage the situation.

"Well, I'm sorry that it didn't work out." Jeno tried to say as gently as possible, even though he was still smiling.

"No, it's my fault for assuming, and it's a complete invasion of privacy. I'm so sorry, I just, can we forget this ever happened?" Renjun asked hopefully. However, he doubted that Jeno would ever forget the time he was almost sacrificed to a demon.

"Yeah, sure." Jeno said, getting up from the stool and looking down at Renjun, "Um, could I get a towel or use the shower or something?" He asked, holding up his obviously soaking arm. The blood dried a little making the shirt crinkle where it was splattered. Jeno pulled the wet robe over his head, ruffling his styled hair a little. The white blouse he was wearing underneath did not survive the splatter, clinging to Jeno’s body, and Renjun felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him.

"Oh my goodness, of course! I'll show you where it is." Renjun got up from his chair with wobbly legs and went to blow out the candles before leaving the basement. He didn't need his house to burn down, although that might be better than the humiliating situation he was in right now.

As Renjun bent down to blow out the first candle, a small spark snapped his attention towards the center of the circle. There was a little black cloud rising from the bone dust strewn over the markings. Jeno stared at the ever-growing gathering of smoke as if he didn't really believe what he was seeing.

Renjun got up and took a couple steps back. His blood ran cold with panic. Didn't the ritual fail? Jeno wasn't a virgin, so what was happening?

The smoke got darker and thicker and slowly started to fill the room. The flames of the candles flickered and grew higher and hotter. Renjun could feel the sweat roll down his neck from the heat and from fear.

After all the crushed bones evaporated to join the black mass gathering in the room, the air grew thicker and obstructed Renjun's vision. He felt Jeno grab his hand in the darkness, and he held onto it tightly. He sensed his lungs contract, and he coughed. It felt suffocating for all but a few seconds before the smoke cleared, and they could now both see clearly. 

Standing in the middle of the circle, flames now extinguished and markings smudged, was a figure with their back turned to them. The figure was also naked, but Renjun was so shocked that he didn't even notice. What first drew his attention was the strong back muscles that flexed as the creature stretched his arms over his head and let out a low—but undeniably hot—groan. 

Renjun focused on the large dark protruding wings coming out of the person's back. They resembled a bat's wings, with a smooth reptile-like skin stretching over prominent bowed cartilage that spanned the wings' expanse. The tips ended with sharp exposed bones shaped like claws and glinted in the basement's dim light. The small scales blended into his tanned skin, where the base of his wings met his back and spread out to cover sections of his skin. The scales wrapped around his shoulders to his torso and draped around his neck. On the back's bare skin was some sort of symbol that seemed to glow like embers from a fire. It looked like it was engraved into his skin. It also looked painful, like a fresh scar. 

The figure turned around, and Renjun finally saw his face. The boy was devilishly handsome yet terrifying. His piercing yellow eyes glowed brightly in the dim room, and his ears were pointed similar to ones of an elf. He had clearly defined abs and board shoulders. His hands were covered in scales, and he had claws instead of nails. His hair was a dark brown and looked surprisingly soft, contrasting with his rough exterior. 

This was when Renjun noticed that he was naked. This seemed to snap him out of his daze, and he felt his cheeks flush. He averted his eyes and looked towards Jeno. He was also staring at the thing that had appeared before them. At least he wasn't crazy, and the apparition wasn't Renjun's mind playing tricks on him.

Renjun couldn't help but look back towards the figure when he heard a low hum. The other was wearing a smirk that stretched across his gorgeous face and exposed his sharp teeth that the smaller failed to notice before. 

"You two are cute," the demon(?) said in a low voice, gesturing to Jeno and Renjun's interlaced hands. The shorter looked down to see Jeno's hand still gripped tightly in his. Renjun let go and wiped his clammy hand on his shirt. How Jeno held onto his sweaty palm for so long escaped him. Jeno looked at him and almost seemed hurt that he pulled away, but Renjun didn't have time to dwell on that. He had a literal _demon_ in his basement.

The boy gave a fake pout when the two let go of each other but resumed his cocky expression seconds later. "So who's gonna talk first? Not all at once, now."

Renjun cleared his throat before speaking. "But how?" He croaked out.

The creature seemed confused and put a hand on his hip, "How what? You summoned me, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought I failed. Jeno isn't a virgin…" Renjun trailed off, his voice getting softer as he spoke and turned to have Jeno in his vision. The boy had flushed cheeks, but he didn't know if that was from the hot aura the demon expelled or because he was embarrassed.

"Hm?" The demon looked towards Jeno, then back to Renjun, "But you completed the ritual, baby. You didn't need him in the first place." He motioned to Renjun as if it was obvious. Renjun felt his cheeks grow hot at the word 'baby' even if it came from a literal being from hell. It was a _hot_ being, so screw him.

Renjun flushed when he felt Jeno's gaze land upon him. Something seemed to click in the demon's mind, and his smirk grew wider if that was even possible.

"You had the circle, the bones, _the candles_ …" he paused, probably for dramatic effect, "And a _virgin_ with blood on their hands."

Renjun looked at his palms and saw bloody fingerprints from where Jeno had held his hands earlier when he was crying. If he was embarrassed before, now he's positively _dying_. With a hot demon and a hot classmate both piercing him with their gazes, Renjun thought he was going to melt into a puddle.

"Renjun, are you..?" Jeno trailed off. He didn't need to finish the sentence for Renjun to know what he was about to say. He clearly saw the blood on Renjun's hands. There was no point in denying. Renjun kept his mouth shut, scared that any noise would come out like a broken cry. He was so embarrassed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby," the demon tilted his head in faux guilt, "did you not want your boyfriend to know?"

At the sound of the word 'boyfriend _,_ ' Renjun managed to speak, "he's not my boyfriend…"

"Hm? Well, that's disappointing; you look cute together," the demon observed, and Renjun blushed an even darker shade of red if that was possible. Jeno simply coughed, but he was clearly embarrassed as well.

"Well, I don't have all day," the demon huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't know what your relationship is with each other. All I know is that there's way too much tension that needs to be released, so…" 

Renjun chose to ignore the demon's comment and raked his brain for his original reason for wanting to complete a ritual summoning. But his mind was frazzled, and his search came up blank. 

"I don't appear for just anyone, boy. Your soul appealed to me. An untouched virgin at your age isn't _too_ uncommon, but with an aura as bright as _yours_? Definitely rare, and absolutely enticing and delicious," the demon said as if that would calm Renjun's nerves.

"The aura you're emitting is quite strong for someone who's not a virgin, as well." The figure gestured to Jeno, who seemed to choke on air after hearing that comment.

"Um, I didn't think I'd get this far…" Renjun admitted as he played with his sleeves' hem, anything to keep his hands busy during this confrontation. Jeno must have noticed because he took Renjun's hand in his and gave a soft squeeze. That comforted him a bit.

"Hm, well, you're lucky I'm not in a ravenous mood today, but I'm not patient. There must be something you want. Fame? Fortune? Luck? _Love?_ " The demon listed off various desirable things but none of them resonated with Renjun.

"Um, I want you to be my friend for 24 hours." Renjun finally said after a moment of thought, interrupting the demon's tangent. Friends don’t hurt each other, right? He’d be safe if he requested this, probably. 

Jeno looked at Renjun with surprise, but it turned into a sweet smile. Renjun smiled back. He could deal with a demonic being as his friend for 24 hours. Totally.

" _Goodness_ , you two are despicable; it's like you _want_ to tempt me into consuming your souls," the demon huffed, albeit not as threatening as it should be. The idea of having his soul consumed made Renjun's stomach twist into knots.

The demon sighed and paced around inside the circle before turning towards Renjun.

"Are you sure that's what you want, boy?" The demon asked.

Renjun nodded. He didn't trust his voice.

"I need a vocal confirmation, dear," the demon explained. It's almost as if he was using these endearing names on purpose, though Renjun supposed he was.

"Yes, I want you to be my friend for 24 hours." He said clearly, gripping Jeno's hand tighter.

The demon smirked and held out his hand. It took a moment for Renjun to realize that he had to shake it. He extended his hand—the one that wasn't firmly held in Jeno's—to shake the demon's scaled one.

The demon's large hands engulfed Renjun's small one. It _burned_. Jaemin smirked as he held on tightly to Renjun's arm as the smaller struggled to get out of his grasp, but the creature didn't budge. Renjun let out a little cry of pain. The demon seemed indifferent, as if his claws weren't holding the smaller boy in a painful death grip.

The demon let go moments later, and Renjun cradled his hand to his chest, nurturing his hand that felt like it had been melted off. 

He turned his hand over to notice a freshly imprinted marking in the centre of his palm. It was identical to the one on the demon's back. He let go of Jeno's hand to run his fingers over the fresh wound. It closed up in a matter of seconds and ceased to hurt, leaving a nasty looking scar. If Renjun thought there was a chance of saving himself, it was gone now.

"It'll disappear once the time is up," the demon explained. 

Jeno came closer to observe the marking as well. They barely noticed how close their faces were, too preoccupied with what had just happened. This didn't escape the demon, who had a cunning smile on his face.

"You're lucky you're cute. Usually, I ask boys like you to offer up their virginity to solidify the deal," the demon hummed. "But I have a feeling the next few hours will be _worthwhile_."

The demon finally set foot outside the summoning circle. As soon as he left, the markings and the candles seemed to burn up into thin air, but the blood on Jeno's shirt and Renjun's hands stayed present, almost as if it was mocking him.

"Ah, it feels nice to stretch my wings," the demon groaned as his wings expanded to full capacity. He had to bend them a little since they were so big. They were longer than the length of the tiny basement they were in. At least he was nice enough not to break the walls of the room.

"Let's go on an adventure, _pure one_ ," the demon grinned as he held out his hand for Renjun to take. Memories from the burn not long ago made the smaller boy flinch back, scared of the sensation of the pain and of his hand scorching off again. The demon seemed to sense his distress and rolled his eyes.

"It won't hurt, I promise, _baby_ ," the demon then shifted a little and closed his eyes. A cloud of smoke appeared seemingly out of nowhere wrapped around his hands to eventually fade away to reveal very ordinary _human_ -looking hands—no claws or scales in sight. Renjun still doubted him, and the demon groaned in exasperation before settling his gaze on Jeno.

"Your little friend can join as well," the demon motioned to Jeno, who was standing right behind Renjun. Renjun turned to look at him, and Jeno gave him a soft smile. This gave Renjun the confidence to take the demon's hand in his. It was surprisingly smooth, not at all what he had expected from a demon. He took Jeno's hand in his other as the creature seemingly teleported them out of the small basement.

Renjun closed his eyes shut as he felt the world around him shift and change. Light danced behind his eyelids, and a gust of wind blew through his hair. He opened them slowly when he felt his surroundings still, and the familiar sound of drunk college kids and loud music started to fill his ears.

The demon let go of his hand and let Renjun take in his surroundings.

He blinked a couple times until his vision started to focus. He was outside Jackson Wang's house, where students walked in and out of doors and sat on windows. People were passed out on the stairs and lying on the lawn as some smoked cigarettes and drank beers. 

He saw a couple making out by a bush and some people playing beer pong in the driveway. He saw the gate to the backyard open; people wore their bathing suits with some Halloween costume elements strung over their heads. He could barely make out the outline of a pool that seemed to be filled with a neon green substance. That must have been the infamous slime pool Jeno was talking about earlier.

A loud shout ripped through the air and made Renjun flinch. He realized that he was still holding Jeno's hand when he tried to bring his hands up to cover his ears. Jeno smiled at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance. If Jeno stayed by his side, Renjun might be able to survive the party with a demon at his side.

He looked to his left and saw that the demon no longer had his large wings out, nor was he naked. Instead, he was wearing what seemed to be a white button-down shirt—which was unbuttoned quite low to reveal his collarbones and the beginning of his lower abs. He might as well have left it completely unbuttoned, Renjun thought, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to see that for the rest of the evening and expect himself to stay sane—not that he felt like he was sane in this situation. Along with the shirt was a pair of ripped black jeans, which left little to the imagination with his thick thighs and toned ass straining against the fabric. Renjun refused to look at his crotch, where he knew the tight pants would accentuate his bulge. His fingers were adorned with various rings, and he wore a silver earring in his left ear that connected a chain to a helix piercing. His eyes were still glowing a bright yellow, but since it was Halloween, Renjun assumed that people would think they were contacts. The demon must have thought the same. His eyes had a smokey eyeshadow look that made his already gorgeous face seem even more god-like. Renjun thought it was funny that he compared a literal being of hell's appearance to that of a god-like figure. His face was framed by his swept-back hair that revealed his forehead and sharp eyebrows. He adorned some leather shoes that looked like they cost an arm and a leg along with a studded belt. His outfit was completed with what seemed to be a smaller version of his wings, downsized to resemble a costume. If Renjun looked closely, he could see how the wings seemed to vibrate with life and seemed very real, but a house full of drunk people would probably overlook this.

Needless to say, he looked lethal. Ready to kill and ready to party. 

Renjun wondered if demons partied in hell. He then realized that he really didn't know anything about demons. He didn't even really believe in them until tonight's events.

Renjun looked to his right and saw Jeno, who adjusted his blood-soaked shirt, which must have dried in the heat during the demon's summoning. He now looked like a sexy, bloody prince, with his sleeves rolled up and blood splatter decorating his chest and part of his neck. Renjun feels a bit bad that Jeno didn't have time to clean up before leaving, but the demon didn't really leave time for discussion before bringing them here. He must have left his robe on a table back at Renjun’s house. Jeno still looked dashingly handsome with his soft-looking slightly ruffled hair and with two of the top buttons undone.

Renjun felt severely underdressed, standing between the two gorgeous looking beings. He was still in his school uniform. He was too stressed from anticipating the ritual to have changed out of it when he arrived home with Jeno.

He turned to the demon, who was already staring at him. Renjun flushed under his gaze and mumbled, "I'm not wearing a costume."

The demon gave him a long once over, obviously admiring Renjun's body. The boy shuddered; he had never felt so naked wearing his boring checkered sweater vest and pants. He let go of Jeno's hands to cross his arms over his chest to cover up—even though he was fully clothed.

The demon snapped his fingers, and smoke suddenly clouded Renjun's vision. It cleared moments later to reveal a pair of black cat ears sitting on his head. It blended with his dark hair, and they almost seemed real. Renjun brought his hands up to feel them; they were incredibly soft, and luckily not real, as we wiggled them around a bit. He looked down to see that he was now wearing a black crop top and ripped jeans with fishnet tights underneath. Sitting around his waist was a silver chain—with a pendant that depicted the same marking on the demon's back and Renjun's hand—that made his waist seem even smaller. He had on black platform boots instead of the sneakers he wore to and from school that day. He turned around to see a long black fluffy tail protruding from his pants that seemed to sway naturally with his movements. He felt along the appendage to confirm that yes, it was fake, and Renjun had not grown an actual cat's tail. He shivered as he felt the chilly night breeze over his exposed midriff, and for a moment, he wondered where his old clothes disappeared to.

"They're back at your house," the demon said. Renjun wondered for a moment if he could read his thoughts.

"I can't read them exactly, but I can sense your auras and emotions. You also looked like a lost kitten looking around, so that gave me a clue." 

Renjun flushed in embarrassment. He was sure he was going to die of humiliation before the night was over. 

The demon took a few steps towards the house and turned to look over the shoulder when he noticed that neither Renjun nor Jeno had followed him. "I forgot to introduce myself," his lips stretched into a smirk, exposing his fanged teeth that glinted in the moonlight.

"You can call me Jaemin," the demon said as he disappeared into the house full of students.

Renjun continued to stare at the spot that the demon, apparently called Jaemin, had previously occupied as if he didn't really believe any of this was happening. Yeah, he probably just walked over to the house alone and got changed before he left home and found a great deal on a cat headband and cat's tail.

It took Jeno's warm hand, gently wrapping around his own, to make him realize that, _yes_ , this was _real_. Renjun had summoned a demon that teleported him and Jeno to Jackson's party, had turned his clothes into a cat's costume, and was to spend the next 24 hours by his side

And it all started here. There was no going back now.

He gave Jeno one last look that the taller returned with a reassuring smile. They turned and walked hand in hand towards the building that held a demon waiting for them inside. Renjun inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with one last breath of the fresh night air before taking his first steps through the doors of what Renjun would consider _hell_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Part 2 should be up soon, there may or may not be smut? Please me know if there are any mistakes or tags I should add!
> 
> Happy Halloween to all! I hope you are doing well during these confined times. Have a nice day! (´ ∀ ` *)


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at the party, Renjun had to navigate his feelings for Jeno and his regrets while facing Jaemin, the demon now bound to his side for the next 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, apologies. This was a little later than Halloween in my time, but it's technically still Halloween in some parts of the world. 
> 
> !!content warning!!
> 
> There is some drinking (which technically isn't underage, see the notes from the first chapter) and people getting drunk.
> 
> There is also some dubious consent, which I have added to the tags, but nothing I would consider anything worth adding additional warnings for (like classifying it as Rape/Non-consent). If this upsets people I can always change it, better safe than sorry.
> 
> I would also like to mention that this story is not based off of the movie 'Jennifer's body' despite the similarities. I only found out about the film recently this Halloween after I had written the first draft. I thought it would be a fun easter egg to include since there are some parallels.

The loud bass of whatever music playing rang in Renjun's ears as he maneuvered through the sea of dancing students. He had lost Jeno somewhere near the kitchen and had been on his own for the past few minutes. It had been an hour since they had arrived when Jeno said that he would get something to drink, leaving the shorter on his own by the counter. Normally, Renjun would just sit tight and wait for Jeno to return, but he felt something from inside pull him from his place near the fridge towards the dance floor. He didn't know exactly what to call it; he had never felt it before. He just felt a sort of tugging sensation, and the next moment, his legs were moving.

Before he knew it, he was outside near the slime pool. He looked down to see a bright green substance instead of the naturally clear blue water that one would typically find in a pool. He shivered as he felt a cold breeze tickle his midriff, and he was once again made painfully aware of his exposed stomach. Before he could question why he was drawn outside, he felt someone give him a back hug. He felt the familiar figure of Donghyuck pick him up and spin him around, almost squeezing all the air out of his lungs before setting him down.

"Renjunnie, you made it!!" Donghyuck grabbed hold of Renjun's hands and bounced up and down with excitement. Renjun took a moment to step back and take a look at Donghyuck's outfit.

It was a modified version of the little red riding hood. He had a white blouse paired with a brown lace-up corset that accentuated his waist, along with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of knee-high boots. From his belt hung a fake gun and a pouch of some sort and a few decorative bullets. To top everything off, he wore the classic red hooded cape that Little Red was represented with. Renjun admired his makeup, a smokey dark colour with some gold shimmer that highlighted the grey contacts he was wearing.

Renjun was a little frazzled by the sudden appearance of his best friend, and it must have shown on his face. Donghyuck pursed his lips in a fake pout that turned into a smirk, and it was then that Renjun noticed the bright red lipstick that the other wore. It fit him exceptionally well.

Donghyuck looked him up and down. "Wow, Renjunnie, you look _sexy_. I didn't know you had it in you!"

Renjun flushed under his gaze. Before he could reply, Mark entered his vision from behind Donghyuck. He seemed out of breath. He came up behind the shorter and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that made Donghyuck scrunch up his nose. They were cute, and it made Renjun's heart ache while simultaneously making him want to gag.

  
  


"I was looking for you everywhere, Hyuck. You need to slow down a bit," Mark said as he regained his breath. Mark was dressed in a partially torn shirt and ripped jeans. He had a pair of light, fluffy brown ears adorned on his head, which matched his recently dyed hair. He had on some yellow contacts that were apparent references to a wolf's eyes. True to his concept, Mark also wore a soft tail that hung down from his belt. As he returned Donghyuck's smile with a sly one of his own, Renjun noticed that he wore fake fangs. He looked more like a puppy than a wolf, but Renjun wasn't gonna complain. 

"Where's the fun in that, Markie. You're fun to tease," Donghyuck sassed back. Mark rolled his eyes but settled next to his boyfriend with an arm snug around the younger's waist.

"Oh, hi Renjun, changed your mind about coming to the party?" Mark asked as if he only just noticed Renjun's presence. 

"Um, yeah." Renjun replied, "I got bored at home."

That was a lie, but he couldn't really tell them that he was transported here by a demon he summoned. Even just thinking about it gave Renjun a headache. The loud chatter of people and the booming music coming from the enormous speakers didn't help either. 

"Well, now Hyuckie is finally gonna stop pouting about missing his best friend. Want to join us? We've got a spot on the lawn over there." Mark gestured with his head into a direction behind him. It was dark, though, so Renjun didn't really see anything besides more people crowding the porch.

"Sure," anything to avoid being near the slime pool. Renjun was scared of the basketball players throwing a ball around near the edge of the pool. One bump from those big guys would send Renjun's tiny body flying into the slime, and he did not want that to happen.

He completely forgot about the mysterious feeling that compelled him to go outside in the first place and followed his friends outside to the backyard. Jackson's house was placed right near the edge of a forest, so the fenced area opened up to a large, open space. A large white sheet was set up, and a movie being projected onto it playing some horror movie. There were people spread out, laying on blankets and lawn chairs, watching the movie. They passed by a popcorn machine— _wow, Jackson really went all out_ — and an apple dunking tank. 

Eventually, the trio made it to their group of friends. Renjun spotted Yukhei—dressed as Elsa, Shotaro—dressed as an animal of some sort, and Yangyang—dressed as Ariel, along with a few others. Renjun plunked himself down on the blanket next to Shotaro, who was sitting next to Yuta. Yuta was a few years older than them, but when they told him a new Japanese transfer arrived, he always checked in to ensure that the younger was doing alright. 

"What are you dressed as?" Renjun looked in the general direction of Shotaro and Yuta.

"I'm an otter, and Yuta-hyung is the wicked witch from snow white," Shotaro explained, highlighting his otter ears. Yuta just gave an evil grin to match his character.

"Speaking of snow-white, where is Kun-ge?" Yangyang asked no one in particular. 

"He's arriving later with the others," Mark said as he sat down next to Donghyuck, who had sprawled himself across the blanket near Renjun.

Yangyang gave an acknowledged hum before turning back to the large bowl of popcorn in the center of the blanket. He offered Renjun a sip of what seemed to be a fruity Halloween themed alcoholic drink. Renjun took it and thanked him. Maybe one sip would loosen him up. He felt the burn from the first taste of alcohol slide down his throat like liquid fire. He gave the can back to Yangyang.

Renjun turned his attention towards the projection. The movie that was playing was 'Jennifer's body.' The story was of a girl who was sacrificed to Satan by an Indie band for fame and fortune. Although the sacrifice didn't work because she wasn't a virgin, Jennifer became possessed. She became a succubus, seducing then eating her victims. 

Renjun realized how lucky he was that night, that his summoning didn't work and only activated when he stepped in with blood on his hands. He couldn't imagine what he would have done if Jeno became possessed and started killing people. He would never forgive himself. He didn't really forgive himself right now for what he did, even though no one was hurt.

About halfway through the movie, the rest of the gang arrived at the party and joined the small group. Renjun recognized some of his brother’s friends: Kun—dressed as snow white like promised—along with Xiaojun as Jasmine, Hendery as Rapunzel, and Ten as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, sat down on the large blanket. Hendery had some difficulty getting comfortable since his dress had plastic supports inside the skirt to make his outfit seem more significant and flowy-er.

Renjun remembered Sicheng’s Cinderella costume that he had picked out to match Hendery’s dress, only to find out he had to work on Halloween. He sulked the whole week leading up to the 31st, considering it was his idea to go as princesses. _The downsides of being an intern at everyone’s mercy_ , he sighed before leaving for his shift.

“Renjun-ah, it’s good to see you! Winwin said you weren’t coming,” Kun said as he sat down. His brother’s friends were fond of him and were basically his friends as well. Renjun gave an uneasy smile and he hoped that his nerves wouldn’t show.

“I changed my mind…” Renjun replied. Kun ruffled his hair before turning to join a conversation between Hendery and Ten.

“It’s a shame that Winwin had a shift, I was looking forward to seeing him in a dress,” Xiaojun pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in a faux pout. 

“Yeah, he was really disappointed he couldn’t come but he told me to ask you guys to send him pictures,” Renjun said, trying to lift the mood.

Doyoung, dressed as a traditional Korean king, arrived moments later along with Jeno. Doyoung was making animated gestures to his hat and then to Jeno’s head, which was devoid of a hat. Renjun couldn’t exactly make out what he was saying, but whatever it was, it was with passion. Jeno looked a little embarrassed. 

Renjun was surprised; he didn't know that he had other connections to Jeno outside of club activities. 

Renjun suddenly remembered that he left Jeno in the kitchen, well, more like Jeno left him, and then he wandered off. He felt guilty nonetheless and avoided Jeno's gaze.

Doyoung sat down next to Renjun and pulled Jeno to sit on his other side. Doyoung was pouting. "But we were supposed to be _matching_ , Jeno-yah, I specifically picked out a crown-prince outfit for you!" Doyoung whined. 

Jeno sheepishly scratched the back of his head and attempted to pacify the older. "I'm sorry hyung, I forgot the hat and shoes at school, and then the robe wouldn’t make sense so I settled on a more casual prince-like outfit."

Doyoung continued to sulk as Jeno laughed. 

"I really like your outfit, Jeno," Yangyang spoke up. "But it doesn't really make me think of a casual prince, maybe something more like a killer prince?"

It's true, the blood Renjun had thrown onto Jeno's shirt did make him seem more like a murderer than someone who was supposed to be royal. Renjun felt a fresh wave of guilt pour over him as the others complimented the realistic-looking bloodstains. Little did they know that it was actual blood.

"Ah, yeah. I thought that since it was Halloween, I might as well make it scarier, right?" Jeno explained.

He seemed perfectly calm even though Renjun felt like dying inside. Right now, Jeno was a few paces away from him, soaked in blood from a failed sacrifice and probably staring at him if Renjun bothered to turn to look at him. Not to mention that there was a _demon_ roaming around the party that Renjun was responsible for.

There were around 30 minutes left of the movie when Renjun felt someone nudge his back. He turned to see Yangyang had crawled his way over to him—since his mermaid skirt constricted his movements—and was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Do you know that dude?" He whispered into Renjun's ear. Renjun furrowed his brows as he turned to the direction that Yangyang was looking in. Renjun's gaze landed upon a familiar figure, and felt his blood grow cold.

Sitting a few spaces behind them was Jaemin. He was sitting on a blanket and staring directly at him with his piercing yellow eyes. The demon was smack in the middle of a group of people, but they talked through him as if he wasn't there. Renjun shivered at the thought that only he could see him, along with a select few. Did the fact that Yangyang could see him mean he was in danger?

Renjun pondered for a moment and wondered what to reply before Jaemin got up and started to walk over to them. He took long and confident strides and wore a smirk on his face as he approached. He was made intensely aware of the mark on his hand, which seemed to glow bright and buzz slightly with every step he took closer. Renjun shoved his hand palm down towards the ground to hide the ever-growing light from his friends. Jaemin stopped by Renjun, his standing figure towered over him as he looked down at the shorter.

"Hey, Renjun-ah," Jaemin said with a low voice. By now, most of Renjun's friends noticed the newcomer and turned their attention away from the movie. The appearance of the demon in front of him in public made Renjun ignore the fact that he had never introduced himself to the other.

"H-hi," Renjun barely managed to get out. He knew that Jaemin wasn't likely to hurt any of them because of the agreement. Still, then again, he knew nothing about demons and had one standing right in front of him, who was totally capable of ending all of their lives right then and there.

"Who's this, Renjun?" Kun spoked up. Renjun felt him settle his hand on his shoulder as a protective gesture, which he appreciated, even though it didn't do much to calm his nerves. He looked over towards Jeno, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Um, this is my _friend_ , Jaemin," Renjun explained. He hoped his voice didn't quiver. "We met a few weeks ago."

Jaemin's smile seemed to grow even wider as he heard Renjun lie to his friends. He was thoroughly enjoying this. 

"Wow, you didn't tell me you had a hot friend, Renjun!" Yangyang said, and Renjun elbowed him, forgetting his fear for a few moments. He ignored Donghyuck's cries of 'what about me?' in the background as Yangyang laughed.

Jaemin took his time introducing himself to Renjun's friends, who all seemed charmed by his looks and voice. The only one who wasn't enamoured was Jeno, who knew what was really going on but didn't do anything. His friends asked him how they met— _I accidentally bumped into him and spilled coffee on his shirt_ —and where he went to school, which the others were surprised to find out was the same school as theirs. If Jeno was surprised by this answer—even if he knew it was fake—he didn't show it. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. See you around, _Renjun_." Jaemin said as he left. They all watched his figure grow smaller and disappear into the house. Renjun felt the familiar pull in his chest that urged him to follow the demon. His friends must have noticed the look on his face because the next moment, they were ushering him up to follow him.

"Come on, go get that dick! Renjun!" Donghyuck shouted as Renjun stumbled towards the house. He blushed and glared at his best friend and sent him the middle finger. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Despite this, he took firm strides towards the house. He didn't look back. If he had, he would have noticed Jeno's concerned features.

The moment he stepped into the house, he felt the air shift. It's as if time slowed down, the music was muted and the voices blended into a buzz. His vision blurred, and the silhouettes of the many people merged into a fuzzy mass of shapes. His eyes focused on the only clear thing. Across the room was Jaemin, sitting casually on a seemingly empty couch, which was unusual for a party. 

Renjun felt paralyzed as Jaemin's gaze settled on him. His yellow eyes pierced through the blue shade that his surroundings took. Jaemin himself seemed to glow a faint red like embers from a fire. Despite his legs not wanting to move, he felt his body move towards Jaemin. He blinked and found himself in front of the demon. Even now—as he stood taller in front of him—he felt small.

Renjun focused on Jaemin's red lips as they parted to speak. His mouth opened, yet Renjun heard no sound. The words falling from the demon's lips fell deaf to Renjun's ears as he tried to focus on what he was saying. Whatever he had said seemingly made Renjun's senses turn back to normal. The music became clear, and the blue haze turned back to the warm yellow glow from the fairy lights strung around the room. 

"Um…" Renjun said eloquently. He flushed under the demon's gaze as he realized that the other caught him staring at his lips.

"Distracted, babe?" Jaemin said with a smirk. Renjun closed his mouth and refused to reply. The demon simply chuckled and pulled the smaller into his lap. Renjun found himself straddling Jaemin, and he felt his toned thighs shift under him. He blushed as his face was only centimeters away from the demon. He tried to get up, but the strong arms around his waist held him firmly in place. He sighed as he resigned himself to his fate. There were worse things than sitting on a hot guy's lap—even if that hot guy was a demon.

He promptly turned his face to the left to avoid looking into the slit eyes, but he still felt his gaze pierce his skin. 

"Why so shy, _baby_?" Jaemin hummed. His voice sent tingles down Renjun's spine. The shorter swallowed before turning back to face the demon. He still wore that annoying smirk and didn't seem the slightest bit affected by the close proximity. He was a demon; did demons feel shame? Renjun didn't know and wasn't in the right mind to think about it.

"I've..um. I've never…" Renjun trailed off. He didn't have to explain anyway since the demon already knew. Jaemin just wanted to play with him, but he wouldn't let the other win so easily.

"How about we move this somewhere more _private_?" Jaemin said as he lifted Renjun up bridal style. Renjun yelped and closed his eyes as he grasped around the demon's neck for balance. If he had opened them, he would have seen the ever-growing smirk adorned on Jaemin's face.

The demon set Renjun on his feet moments later, much to Renjun's relief. The moment of comfort was short, though, as Renjun staggered as soon as his foot touched the ground. His legs felt like jelly, and he leaned onto Jaemin's sturdy body for support. He felt toned arms wrap around his waist to support his weight as they walked through the party. Jaemin took Renjun to the second floor, where they turned down an empty hallway with rows of doors spanning along the wall's length. Jaemin let go of Renjun. 

"When you're ready, you'll know where to find me," the demon whispered into Renjun's ear. 

Renjun turned to look at Jaemin, but he noticed that he was no longer next to him. He did a full spin and realized that the demon wasn't _anywhere_ near him. He felt stupid spinning around to find no one, at least no one was around to witness it.

He took a deep breath and walked down the hallway. He passed what felt like an infinite amount of identical doors. The hall seemed to stretch on for eternity, and when Renjun looked back, he couldn't see the stairs he came up from. Despite the loop he found himself in, he didn't feel scared. Maybe the alcohol was finally getting to him and giving him false courage—even though he only took one sip. 

But whatever made his head buzz didn't feel like alcohol. It seemed a lot more surreal. 

After what felt like ages of walking in a straight line, Renjun stopped and turned to his side. The door he stood in front of was identical to the others and had nothing significant about it that made it stand out. Renjun looked to his left and saw what he saw when he turned to his right—an infinite stretch of doors and carpeted floor with low hanging lamps.

He didn't know why he stopped, but he did. He took a deep breath and stretched his arm out to turn the knob, but the door creaked open on his own. The wood groaned as the heavy oak door swung on its silver hinges.

The door opened to what seemed to be the void. The light from the hallway revealed the beginning of a carpeted floor, but it was swallowed up by shadows merely a few feet in. Renjun gulped, and every bone in his body was telling him to turn back, but his gut pushed him forward. He felt his body move, and before he knew it, he had stepped through the threshold of the room. He only took a few small steps inside before the door closed behind him, engulfing him in darkness. 

The silence was suffocating, and if he were to close his eyes, there would be no difference. His beating heart's sound grew louder and seemed to take up all the space of the room he couldn't see. The thumps were echoing in his head and echoing off the walls. His eyes fell shut as he felt something brush against the back of his neck—someone's breath.

"You made it, kitten. You're braver than I thought," the voice without a body spoke. The words rang through Renjun's head, and he gasped as he felt arms snake around from behind him, and a hand grasps his throat. The airflow restriction made his head feel dizzy, and if he could see right now, he was sure that his vision would become blurry.

"Now, let's have some fun, shall we?" And the hands were gone.

Renjun opened his eyes to see that there was now a low glow around the room. Two bedside oil lamps had been lit to reveal a large bed in the middle of the room. The soft lighting revealed dark walls with various framed paintings. The bed itself was an old Victorian bed with white silk sheets. The decor contrasted significantly with what Renjun had observed from the rest of the house, which was more modern. It made him wonder if he was even in the same place for a moment, but his thoughts quickly left his head as he was pushed closer to the bed.

He fell onto the soft bedding and turned around to try and get a grasp of who he assumed—who he _hoped_ —was Jaemin behind him. He must really be crazy if he wanted the demon to be behind him instead of whatever other malevolent creature his mind could conjure up.

Jaemin seemingly stepped out of the darkness at the foot of the bed that Renjun was lying on. He advanced slowly, his eyes never leaving Renjun's. Renjun crawled back onto the bed until he felt his back hit the pillows lying against the headboard, but that didn't stop Jaemin. The demon advanced until he was on the bed as well, crawling towards Renjun until his frame caged the shorter's in. Renjun shut his eyes in hopes of making everything stop. 

There was silence.

He felt the weight from Jaemin's figure leave the bed. He opened his eyes and saw no one. He let out a sigh before suppressing a scream as he turned to his left to see Jaemin right next to him, his smirk every present.

Renjun was going to die from a heart attack before being killed by a demon.

"I'm not going to kill you," Jaemin said. And even though he had previously assured him that he couldn't read minds, Renjun doubted him.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Renjun breathed out, his hands clutching his heart in an attempt to calm it down.

The demon smirked, "You can't; you'll have to trust me."

The demon got off the bed, and the lights seemed a little brighter. Renjun could now see the room more clearly. There were framed paintings hung on the wall, portraits of well-dressed people, and beautiful scenery. The furniture matched the bed with a dark oak theme and gold detailing. 

Jaemin walked towards the window to look out onto the back lawn. Renjun sat up and focused on regaining his breath.

"Your friends, you care for them?" Jaemin asked, eyes never leaving whatever he was looking at from the window.

"Of course I do," Renjun replied, confused at the question. 

"And they care for you in return?" The demon continued.

"Yeah..." Renjun said, although his voice seemed unsure. He realized that he shouldn't hesitate nor give any reason for the demon to doubt him or for him to question his friend.

"Yes. They do care for me," Renjun said with a louder voice. He had no doubt that they cared for him, as he did for them.

Jaemin didn't have his signature smirk as he continued to survey the outside. The window was slightly open and let in the loud chatter and occasion holler from students' partying sea downstairs. Renjun hadn't noticed Jaemin open it, nor the sounds beforehand when he first entered the room. 

Jaemin almost looked sad as he stared into the night. Renjun wanted to say something, but the moment was gone, and the demon turned to him with a new look on his face. It was back to his teasing grin, and Renjun suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable again. Renjun blinked, and the Jaemin was gone. The next, he was at the foot of the bed.

"You say that you care for them, but what about Jeno? You were ready to sacrifice him for your own benefit..."

Renjun shook his head, but no words came out. No, it wasn't the same. Jeno was never supposed to get hurt. He didn't—

"Tell me now, Renjunnie~" the demon called out to him in a sweet voice. "I think we both know what I'm about to ask you."

Renjun decided to play coy. He was tired of the fear of continually wracking his body. If the demon was going to toy with him, he was going to fight back. If he was going to die at the hands of a demon—which he really hoped he didn't—he was going down fighting.

The next moment Jaemin was back on top of Renjun. The shorter's arms were pinned down beside his head in the demon's firm grasp, and his legs were caged in by his thighs. Renjun almost let out a whimper.

"I am here because you completed a summoning which required a particular element," Jaemin purred into his ear. "A virgin that is currently pinned underneath _me_ and _not_ outside watching the movie with his friends."

Renjun knew he had messed up, but he was scared. Even though the ritual assured no pain would come to the virgin, he was still a coward and brought in an innocent person instead of risking it himself. _This was his punishment_ , he thought. This was karma for bringing Jeno into this whole situation. 

"I'm sorry I revealed your little secret to Jeno, but it was just so _tempting_ ," Jaemin said. Renjun's heart started beating hard again, and he hoped that Jaemin wouldn't hear it, but who was he kidding? Jaemin was a demon.

"The way your _pretty_ little face flushed when he turned to you. The way your face fell when you knew you were discovered. Your eyes filled with tears, and I realized that I wanted to see that _face_ again…" Jaemin said as he gave a gentle kiss to his ear.

Renjun had kissed and _been_ kissed before. He never went as far as heavy petting nor makeout sessions but did attempt a french kiss _once_. Never again.

Shy meetings with some previous crushes resulted in his first kiss behind the school's building with another equally shy girl. It was 2 dates later with her that made him realize that he didn't really swing that way. He took a chance with Donghyuck when they first met. The other made him solidify his attraction to guys, but thinking about Donghyuck now in a romantic way made him positively _cringe_. 

He was brought back to the present when he felt Jaemin's mouth trailing down to his collarbone. His grip had loosened around his arms, and one of Jaemin's hands left Renjun's wrist press gentle pressure on his exposed stomach. The demon's hand felt like it left a blazing trail wherever it touched Renjun's skin. It _slowly_ crept higher to tease underneath his crop top but never moving higher than the edge of the fabric.

"Why didn't you want Jeno to know that you were a virgin, Renjun-ah? Were you embarrassed?" Jaemin said as he lifted his head to look at Renjun.

"Why did you make Jeno take your place? Were you ashamed? Were you _scared_?" He hummed near his ear, making Renjun shiver. 

The shorter closed his eyes, hoping that the demon would miraculously disappear. It wasn't too much to hope for, seeing as the other had proven to be able to disappear and reappear at given moments. As good as the demon's lips felt against his skin, making him feel euphoric, the fear of his situation and what was to come made his skin break out in goosebumps. Moments passed, and there was no indication of the demon disappearing. The familiar weight pressing down Renjun's wrists was still everpresent. Renjun opened his eyes to confirm that Jaemin's own yellow ones were staring back at him.

"I...I don't-" Renjun begins before breaking off into a gasp as Jaemin dipped down again to start sucking along his collarbone. His eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of the soft lips and the gentle suction on his skin. He knew about hickeys. He helped Donghyuck cover them up _countless_ times before, and he always wondered how getting one would feel. Still, he never imagined that he'd be getting one while being pinned down by a demon onto a bed in a room that may or may conform to reality. But the impending dark thoughts brewing in his head countered the heat from the demon's act.

"I was— _I_ ," he heard his voice tremble.

Renjun didn't want to admit he was scared that he would get hurt. He didn't want to admit that he didn't want to die and that if someone were to be harmed, he would rather it be someone else and not him, despite the ritual being his idea. He didn't want to admit that he was not only a coward but was willing to have an innocent person take the downfall for his decision. _He was the worst kind of person_ , he thought.

He felt tears well up under his eyelids. _No_ , he didn't deserve to cry after what he was willing to do to Jeno. Despite this, he felt the tears fall down his cheek and drip onto the soft fabric below him. His heart started to ache, and his breathing became laboured. Jaemin must have noticed as Renjun felt his warm lips leave his skin. 

"I was s-scared—I," more tears fell. Renjun was scared. He was still afraid, now, as he lay helpless beneath Jaemin's strong figure. He underestimated the consequences of his actions, and he regretted the choices he made. 

If he could, he would take back everything he did. He would rather they remain acquaintances and clubmates. For them to exchange simple conversations and never develop anything beyond that.

He felt gentle hands leave his wrists to instead wipe away his fallen tears. He didn't want to open his eyes to face the result of his selfishness. The mark on his hand buzzed beneath his skin. It's as if his connection with Jaemin ran deeper than what was thought. 

"Open your eyes, Renjun."

He shook his head. If a demon like Jaemin existed, maybe angels did as well. Perhaps they'd hear him, and he'd wake up in his bed, and everything would be fine. But that would be running away from his problems and denying his actions. Renjun felt his heart squeeze in pain as he realized that it was _precisely_ what Jaemin wanted from him. For him to fall into temptation, into ruin, into _despair_.

"Renjun!" the voice called out, but this time it sounded different. 

Renjun opened his eyes to realize that Jaemin was no longer on him. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen, and he was in an average, modern-looking bedroom with semi-bright lamps lighting up the room. Instead, Jeno was standing in the doorway. He seemed relieved and distressed simultaneously as he rushed to Renjun's side. 

Jeno wrapped him in a warm hug. Renjun's smaller shivering figure trembled in his arms as his tears started to fall more freely, wetting Jeno's shirt. The other pulled back to observe his tear-stricken face. Jeno gently wiped away the fresh tears while rubbing a soothing hand on Renjun's back.

"I'm sorry, I was selfish. I-I was _scared_ and didn't trust myself, and I didn't trust you a-and I threw you to the wolves, and I'm a t- _terrible_ person." Renjun managed to get out through his sobs. Jeno combed his fingers through Renjun's hair gently in a soothing manner as Renjun buried his face into Jeno's chest. Despite them not knowing each other beyond being clubmates, Renjun felt like he could trust Jeno with his life. Renjun's heart clenched at the thought that Jeno would probably no longer trust his life with Renjun after what he had done.

"Renjun, _breath_. Calm down and then try to explain." Jeno said calmly. If Renjun were to look at Jeno's face, he'd see small tears gather in the other's eyes as well as his shaking hands.

Minutes passed, and Renjun's tears had finally come down. He pulled back to look Jeno in the eyes as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I did a _stupid_ thing, and I was too scared to find out what would happen if I were to mess up. I knowingly put you in danger to save myself in case things went wrong, and I'll _never_ forgive myself for that…" Renjun said softly. Despite drying away most of his tears, he felt fresher small ones start to form. He felt vulnerable.

"Renjun…" Jeno started. Renjun felt like he wanted to throw up. He didn't want to see Jeno's face of pity. Jeno must have sensed that because his face straightened to become a little more indifferent. "I accept your apology."

Renjun gave a small nod.

"But I want you to know that I don't blame you for what you did, and whatever dark thoughts that are going through your head aren't how I or _anyone_ else feels about you. I may not know you as well as Donghyuck or Yangyang, but I can tell that you are sincere. You are brave for admitting what you did and what you feel. To be able to admit making a mistake and then to do that and then do something about it is _incredibly_ strong of you, Renjun." Jeno said with eyes full of sincerity.

"If you feel guilty and want to fix it, then you can. But just knowing that you're aware of your actions and reflect upon them is amazing. Knowing that you want to do something further to make up for it reveals how determined you are. I am satisfied with your apology, and I don't need anything else from you. You're a good person, and one morally dubious action doesn't make you a bad person."

Jeno pulls Renjun into another warm hug, and they stay like that for a few minutes before pulling apart from each other.

"How about we join the others? The movie's finished, and they're all about to play a round of beer pong. Donghyuck bet that he can beat Yukhei, the loser has to do _whatever_ the winner says for a full day." Jeno suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

Renjun smiled as Jeno tugged him by the hand out of the room. The harsh lights of the hallway made Renjun flinch slightly, as he had gotten used to the dim lighting of the place he was in. Despite what Renjun had experienced trying to get to the room, the pair only walked a few meters before reaching the staircase that led to the first floor. 

Renjun was reintroduced to the loud music and the crowd of bodies as they weaved their way through to join their friends on the front lawn this time. They stepped outside to see that the game was already in full swing. Yukhei was down to 4 cups while Donghyuck still had 6. Both of them were sending drunken insults to each other as their friends cheered them on. Mark was the mediator, being Donghyuck's boyfriend and Yukhei's best friend. Renjun watched on as the game got tenser as both came down to their last cup. But Yukhei managed to pull through and win the game, making Donghyuck pout into his boyfriend's chest and whine. Mark just patted him on his head and let the younger carry out his alcohol-induced reaction.

Yukhei cheered but promptly left the scene moments later to join some of the jocks playing catch by the pool. Donghyuck then came up to Renjun and hugged him, and whined about losing. It was then that Mark suggested they all go home, and he offered a ride to Jeno and Renjun on his way to Donghyuck's. The four leave the party in Mark's car. It took around 20 minutes before the streets become familiar, and Renjun's house becomes visible. Jeno got out with Renjun to escort him to the door and told Mark to leave without him. Mark shrugged but pulled out of the driveway, bidding them goodbye with passed out Donghyuck in the passenger seat.

Jeno and Renjun walked up the familiar steps to Renjun's front door. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Renjun spoke.

"Do you want to come inside for a bit?" Renjun offered. Jeno smiled and accepted.

The two walked through the threshold of Renjun's house in what was now a comfortable silence. Renjun switched on the light and almost let out a scream as he saw a figure sitting at the table waiting for them.

It was Jaemin.

He was still wearing his party attire, but his wings were now at their full size and took up most of the space in the room.

"Have you two made up now?" He asked as he sipped on a glass of water that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Jeno clenched his jaw and moved to stand in front of Renjun, but the shorter stopped him. It was time for him to stand up and confront the demon.

"Yes, we're fine now. Why are you still here?" Renjun asked.

"Hm? Well, there are still 18 hours to our deal. I can't go back until it's up," Jaemin explained.

"Why don't you just disappear somewhere. You seemed to be able to do that just fine." Jeno said.

"Wow, you hurt me, Jeno. After I helped Renjun confront his insecurities so you two could get closer and confess your feelings. To finally be able to release that tension, this is the thanks I get?" Jaemin wiped a fake tear from his face.

Jaemin looked back and forth between the two blushing figures with one eyebrow raised. He must have realized something. He let out an exasperated moan.

" _Seriously_ ? After everything I have done this evening. I help you, Renjun, come to terms with your actions, even though there was no serious consequence, and make sure you're safe and forgiven. You two still haven't gotten it on? _Not even a kiss_?"

Silence is the only thing that filled the air between the three of them.

Jaemin leaned his head into his hand and shook his head. Then, he glanced at the two boys with a newfound determination.

"Y'know what? I'm _tired_ of holding back. It's about time I let out my wild side and move things along a little faster." 

Jaemin got up from his chair and advanced onto the other two. Before either of them could react, the demon had grabbed hold of both their hands. 

Renjun blinked and felt the familiar nauseating sensation of the world shifting around him before all stilled. He opened his eyes to find themselves in what looked like his bedroom, only that his bed was a little bit bigger. Wide enough to accommodate three people. The demon took a few steps towards the bed.

"My patience has run out for the evening," the demon hummed. "While I wasn't planning on taking your virginity tonight, my plans have _changed_ a little."

Renjun felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. It was too soon. He wasn't _ready_ ; he was _scared_. But what could he do against an impatient demon?

"Is this how you treat your friends?" Renjun managed to ask.

A small black cloud formed in the palm of Jaemin's hand and eventually disappeared to reveal a bottle full of a transparent substance. Renjun wasn't naive; he had watched porn before—especially when he was questioning his sexuality. He knew that what the demon was holding in his palm was lube. Jeno glared at the demon from beside Renjun as his eyes laid upon the object, but he still flushed at the implications it held.

Jaemin turned around with a grin. Renjun had never noticed before now, but the demon possessed a forked tongue. Now it curled along his pointed teeth to paint a painfully seductive image that had arousal and fear stewing in the pit of Renjun's stomach.

"You never said anything about what _kind_ of friend," the demon smirked as he glanced over his shoulder towards the stunned pair.

"And right now, the ones with _benefits_ seem quite appealing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Have a happy Halloween full of fun and candy, even though the circumstances are a little different this year. Smut will be next chapter. This was supposed to be a one shot but I here we are with a planned chapter 3 and maybe even more after that.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. （*´▽｀*）


	3. The benefits of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun was confronted with a difficult scenario, one he really didn't want to be in, but Jaemin wouldn't let him slip away this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, school keeps me busy. Finals are coming up so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but it'll definitely be out before New Year's. Thank you for being patient.
> 
> I changed a couple details in the last two chapters, nothing major other than the fact that Sicheng is Renjun's brother and doesn't appear at the Halloween party. Also, I know that there are different titles/honourifics in Chinese, but since I am not well versed in them, I stuck with Korean ones since they are in Korea.
> 
> I am also aware that Jaemin has changed his coffee order, but for the sake of the story I keep his old one.
> 
> I apologize in advance, I can’t write smut TT
> 
> !!WARNINGS!!  
> Extremely dubious consent in this chapter. I don't know if it's enough to require the rape/non-con tag but since I have 'dubious consent' tagged, I figured that it would be fine. Please let me know if you think this scenario goes beyond that, I don't want to surprise anyone with content that's mis-tagged.
> 
> Similar with the rating, don't know if this is considered mature or explicit content. I have read fanfics that vary in content and ratings so I'm going to keep it mature unless someone requests otherwise.

Renjun was stunned. Jeno's hand on the small of his back did little to comfort him. In fact, it felt restrictive. His vision focused on the demon who was on his bed filled with Moomin plushies, a stark contrast to Jaemin's rough scaled wings. 

"....Benefits?" Renjun asked, hoping that he misheard the demon.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of friends with benefits, darling," Jaemin smirked.

While Renjun was a virgin, he wasn't innocent. He knew what that meant. He also cursed the demon and how he had twisted his words.

Renjun blinked and found the demon in front of him. He felt Jaemin's firm grip take hold of his marked hand and tug him forward; suddenly, he missed the warmth of Jeno's hand. It was replaced by Jaemin's hand resting on his hips. The demon turned him around so that his back was to the bed; he saw Jeno's concerned gaze stare at him from behind Jaemin's shoulders. He looked like he wanted to move, but that something was holding him back. 

Renjun couldn't blame him; with a demon of unknown power standing between him and Renjun, there wasn't much he could do without risking unknown consequences.

Jaemin smiled down at Renjun with his forked tongue poking out to lick at his sharp teeth. There was a glint of danger and lust in the demon's eyes as he pulled the smaller closer and closed the space between them. Renjun struggled in his grasp and felt relieved when the demon's hand fell from his sides. He backed away with small steps until he felt the back of his knees hit the foot of his bed. He fell backwards and landed on the soft duvet of his bed. 

But his fall didn't stop Jaemin's advances, so he crawled backwards until he felt the soft mountain of plushies behind him. His Moomin stuffies were piled up and carefully arranged against the headboard. He was at a dead end. Jaemin crawled on his hands and knees towards Renjun with a predatory look and a smirk. Renjun noticed that the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and revealed parts of his toned chest. 

Renjun gulped as the demon closed the final gap between them. Jaemin worked his way between Renjun's thighs so that they rested on either side of the other's legs. He felt incredibly exposed in this position, despite still being clothed, especially as Jaemin's arms caged in the rest of his body.

Jaemin's face was so close that everything else around them faded into a blur. The demon gave Renjun a soft smile that didn't match his previous, more fierce persona. It made Renjun calm down, but only for a moment as he took note of the position he was in and where Jaemin's hand had moved to rest on his knee, prying it open slightly. Despite being scared, Renjun felt a small tug of arousal in his gut, followed by guilt and fear.

Is this what people felt when they didn't want it? Did they feel guilty that their body reacted to unwanted touches and how they got aroused despite wishing to reject the person on them? 

"Renjun…" Jeno's voice cut through the heat, and the smaller broke eye contact with the demon to look behind to see Jeno's worried face. Jaemin also turned around. Renjun couldn't see the demon's expression, but whatever it was, it made Jeno frown.

"Why don't you join us, _sexy_?" Jaemin called out to him. Renjun saw him hesitate.

If Renjun had to choose, he'd rather Jeno be the one on top of him instead of Jaemin.

But if Renjun was honest, he didn't want anyone on top of him. He wanted to be alone. No Jeno. No Jaemin. No one but him with his Moomin and a bed for one.

Renjun thought about what he had heard people say before. Stuff like 'losing themselves to the passion of heat and sex,' how nice it felt to be kissed while getting fucked. Renjun had wanted that. 

He used to feel ashamed that, at his age‒ graduating high school this year and still a virgin, said something about him. Maybe he was unliked, unattractive, or unwanted. Despite his friend's assurances that he was very much likeable and needed, he still felt the pit of darkness brew in the back of his mind.

He thought that he would jump at the opportunity to lose his virginity. He had anticipated this moment ever since he was first aware that virginity was a thing and that he didn't want to be left behind. 

"Renjun!" Jeno's voice was more apparent now, breaking Renjun out of his thoughts. 

Jaemin ignored Jeno's calls and leaned down to press a kiss on Renjun's collarbone. His lips were searing hot, but Renjun didn't want him to pull away. He almost got lost in the sensation when he felt a hand press itself onto the flat of his stomach, and panic returned.

"Jeno…" Renjun said softly. He didn't know what he was trying to say by calling out to Jeno, but it must have switched something in the other.

Jeno took long strides toward the bed and pulled Jaemin off of Renjun. With the demon's body no longer occupying all of his space, Renjun could finally breathe. He let out a sigh as fresh air entered his lungs.

"Get off of him!" Jeno shouted.

Jaemin didn't look disturbed after being pulled off of Renjun. Instead, he looked pleased and got off the bed entirely. Jeno glared at Jaemin's retreating form.

The demon put his hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side as if daring Jeno to do something. Moments passed, and the silence was stifling. The sound of a pin dropping would have broken it.

Jaemin chuckled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but Renjun still felt his presence. Jeno turned towards Renjun and looked like he wanted to say something. He was about to take a step towards Renjun when Jaemin reappeared behind Jeno, this time with his hands snaking around Jeno's shoulders and his forked tongue dancing near his ear.

"Look at him, Jeno…" Jaemin whispered into Jeno's ear, but Renjun heard his words clearly. 

Jeno refused to turn his head to look at the demon, instead of keeping his firm gaze towards Renjun. Renjun wanted to bury himself under the covers with how intensely the two were staring at him.

"Doesn't he look so cute? Small body surrounded by plushies. The image of innocence, just _waiting_ to be ruined…"

Renjun held his breath as Jeno's stance shifted slightly. He stood taller.

"We were having fun before you intervened..." Jaemin said with faux-remorse.

Jeno grunted in displeasure; it doesn't sound like he agreed with that statement.

"The night is gonna end with Renjunnie in tears. How and by who will be your decision." Jaemin purred, "But if you won't act, I will."

And Jaemin disappeared from Jeno's side and from Renjun's vision. He only wonders for a few moments where the demon went before he felt something shift behind him. 

His back was pressed up against a muscular chest, and he felt the demon's breath trail down the side of his neck. His eyes fell shut at the sensation, and he shivered in Jaemin's grasp. He brought one hand around Renjun's waist and pulled him snug against his torso while the other snuck around to hold his chin up. Renjun felt a very gentle pressure coming from the tips of the demon's claws. This slight sensation made Renjun open his eyes. He felt like he had a knife to his throat, it didn't hurt, but one sudden move could pierce his skin. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest with how hard it was beating.

"Look at Jeno, do you see the _desire_ in his eyes, Renjun-ah?" Jaemin murmured into Renjun's ear as he brought Renjun's face up to look at Jeno, who was still standing near the bed.

Jeno had an unreadable expression on his face. It scared Renjun. Unlike what Jaemin said, Renjun didn't see lust; he didn't see anything, actually. His features didn't give away any emotion, and that made Renjun extremely worried. He didn't know what Jeno was thinking, and that meant that anything could happen. Would Jeno really do it? Renjun didn't believe he would, but with a demon in the equation? He had no idea.

Then, Jeno moved closer to the bed and gently sat on the edge. Renjun felt the hand around his chin move lower to gently wrap around his throat, which did little to calm him down. 

Jeno finally broke out from his daze and reached out towards Renjun. Renjun was scared; he didn't know where Jeno would touch him, he didn't know _if_ Jeno would touch him. He didn't want anyone touching him.

But instead, Jeno put his hand on the demon's and pried it off of his neck.

"He doesn't want this, Jaemin. Can't you see that he's scared?" Jeno said, eyes never leaving the demon behind him.

"Hm, maybe he doesn't, maybe he does… Why don't you ask him?" Jaemin said, removing his arms from Renjun's body to push him towards Jeno.

Renjun fell forward into Jeno's arms. Jeno immediately pulled back to make sure he could see the other clearly. Jeno's study hands were on Renjun's shoulders, holding him up.

"Renjun, do you want this?" Jeno asked slowly, gaze flickering over Renjun's face for any signs of discomfort, well, more than what was present. 

Renjun took a deep breath. He didn't know how much he needed that, how he needed a bit of space and some air to clear his thoughts. He thought about how Jeno behaved towards him the entire evening. How he never pushed him past his comfort and how he treated Renjun even though they weren't close. Jeno could have walked out at any point and didn't owe Renjun anything but stayed by his side anyway.

He thought of how Jaemin treated him, how, despite almost pushing him to his wit's end, he never made the final move that would surely have broken Renjun apart. Even when he infiltrated the depths of Renjun's mind and brought up his darkest thoughts and deepest fears, he followed up with something that pacified the situation. It was strange; Jaemin should have taken what he wanted by now if he had the power to. Renjun didn't know how demons usually acted, according to legends and stories that should be bloodthirsty and take what they want, but it wasn't what Jaemin was doing.

He thought about it. Being in this situation, it felt stupid to wish for a perfect first time. Donghyuck confided in him that first times are never as magical as people say. _It’s messy, it’s fun, it's a learning process. Mostly, it's very average_ —is what Donghyuck had said‒ _but when it's with the one you love, there's nothing else like it._

He realized that what he was so eager for wasn't losing his virginity, but the person and love he had hoped would come with it. He trusted Jeno, but even with his gentle gaze and comforting words, he didn't want him, not in that way, _not yet_. 

But Renjun realized that having Jeno instead of Jaemin was probably the best he would get out of this situation. He still felt hot from Jaemin's last kisses. He cursed the way his body reacted and ached for someone's touch. 

So Renjun nodded and hoped that Jeno didn't see through him. Jeno furrowed his brows. 

"We gotta hear you, love," Jaemin spoke from behind him.

"Yes...I do," Renjun managed to force out, but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Jeno. Jeno's lips pressed into a thin line, and he didn't look like he believed him.

"Are you _sure_?" Jeno asked once more, carefully articulating each word, which Renjun was thankful for. His mind felt clouded. He didn't know how he simultaneously felt his blood cold with fear, yet his skin felt hot with every touch.

"Yes. I'm sure," Renjun said more firmly. He wasn't going to let Jeno feel responsible for this.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Can I touch you, Renjun?" Jeno asked. Renjun nodded, not trusting his voice, but Jeno didn't move.

"...Yes," Renjun barely breathed out before he felt Jaemin's warm lips attach themselves to his neck from behind. Renjun's eyes fell shut, and he let out a small moan. It felt just as hot as the first time.

But then Jaemin's lips left his skin, and Jeno was pulling him from the demon's grasp. Jeno repositioned themselves so that he was sitting against the headboard and so Renjun was straddling his thighs. The movement caused his cat headband‒that he forgot he was even _wearing_ ‒ off his head to land somewhere on the ground.

"This way, you can control the pace…" Jeno said cheeks flushed. He averted his eyes momentarily. Renjun thought he looked cute like this.

But what Jeno had said was true. Renjun no longer felt the overbearing presence that he had felt when he was pinned down the first time.

He had a newfound sense of courage in this position and leaned down shyly to connect their lips. Jeno responded back gently. 

Renjun pulled back to breathe and noticed that Jeno struggled to figure out where to put his hands, so Renjun took them gently and rested them upon his hips. Jeno gave a small smile and leaned back in to kiss Renjun.

Renjun's eyes fluttered shut as the kiss got heated as Jeno shifted a little and opened his mouth, and soon after, he felt Jeno's tongue poking at his lips. Renjun was hesitant at accepting Jeno's advance, remembering how it went down last time he tried to french kiss, but this was different; this was with Jeno. He slowly opened his mouth and felt lightheaded at the newfound sensations. Jeno's tongue was warm and wet against Renjun's. It felt a little slimy, but he didn't want to pull away; he wanted to get lost in the heat and the passion. 

The tenseness in Renjun's shoulders melted away with every gentle caress. His uneasiness faded away with each new kiss on his skin. He felt his confidence grew with every passing second. He was slowly succumbing to the new sensations and slowly but surely looking forward to whatever came next.

Renjun was so caught up, he almost forgot about Jaemin.

Jaemin came up behind Renjun, "Have you ever gotten a hickey, Renjun-ah?"

The smaller was about to reply that‒no, he hadn't‒ before Jaemin started sucking a hickey into the side of his neck. Renjun pulled away from the kiss to let out a small breath. He unconsciously moved his hips a little that made him brush against Jeno, who let out a small groan. Renjun became very aware of where he was sitting after he felt something poking into his thigh.

It filled Renjun with a bit of pride, knowing that he could affect Jeno the same way Jeno affected him. He felt his confidence grow with every passing second, but he still felt nervous that he was doing something wrong. Jeno reassured him by kissing Renjun back with gentle enthusiasm. 

Renjun then felt hands creep around to tug at his zipper; it was Jaemin. He moaned into the kiss as the demon's hands brushed over his growing bulge. The mark on his hand burned hot, but it was addicting. He pulled away and opened his eyes to look down. Jeno opened his eyes when he noticed Renjun pulling away. He followed Renjun's gaze and frowned when he saw what the demon was doing.

He pushed Jaemin's hand away and replaced it with his own, slowly stroking over Renjun's hardening dick with gentle touches.

Jaemin pouted at being replaced but resettled behind Jeno and did the same as before. He pulled down his zipper with some difficulty as Renjun was almost entirely on top of Jeno's tent.

He finally got Jeno's pants unzipped after some fumbling and then focused on getting Jeno hard. However, that wasn't a challenge seeing as he was already straining against his pants' material. Jaemin wrapped his hand around Jeno's bulge and pulled it out of his boxers. He stroked it to full length and hummed in satisfaction. 

Jeno grunted as he did the same to Renjun, who couldn't contain his moans. Jeno thumbed Renjun's dick that he had pulled out from the confines of his underwear. Renjun brought a hand up to his mouth to muffle his voice, but Jaemin gently pulled it away.

"We want to hear your cute moans, Renjunnie…" He purred into Renjun's ear. Renjun felt his face flush even more, if that was possible, as he heard the desperate sounds he let out. 

Renjun let out a yelp as he felt something else touch his dick that wasn't Jeno's hand. It was, in fact, Jaemin's slightly calloused hand. Gone were the scales and claws (thankfully), and his more normal, soft human hand was slowly stroking the base of his cock.

But the demon's hand was gone as fast as it came, and Jaemin moved around to unbutton Jeno's blood-dried shirt, exposing his toned chest. Renjun felt breathless at the sight of Jeno's exposed abs.

He only had moments to admire him, though, because he felt his own shirt get pulled up slightly. Jaemin's hands snuck under the soft material to tease his nipples. He didn't know they were sensitive, to begin with, and the new sensation sent shivers down his spine. 

His mind was struggling to keep up with everything going around him. Jeno had now wrapped a lubed hand around both of their dicks and rubbed them together, making Renjun unable to hold still. However, Jaemin held a firm grip on his hip while the other was still teasing his chest. Moans were spilling out of Renjun; he no longer had the energy to feel embarrassed about it.

Jeno and Jaemin were both attacking the area around his neck from front and back. Jaemin was still sucking hickeys into existence while Jeno mouthed along his collarbone, nipping at his skin gently. Renjun felt overwhelmed, and the familiar feeling of wanting release became apparent. Tears sprung to his eyes and threatened to spill.

"J-Jen‒ _ah_ ! Jaem-ah, _Jaemin_!" Renjun gasped out as he felt heat tugging in his gut. He felt embarrassed that he didn't last long, but it didn't seem like anyone cared.

"What is it, kitten?" Jaemin said from his spot against Renjun's back. The demon rubbed his nipples a little harder, knowing that it would make him drive him closer to his climax.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Renjun moaned, followed by a squeak as Jeno sped up his hand movement. He rubbed over Renjun's sensitive head, spreading the precum that had formed over the length of their dicks.

"Let go, Renjun-ah, I've got you," Jeno pressed a gentle kiss to Renjun's eyelid.

"A- _Ah_ …I _can't‒_!" And then Renjun was coming over Jeno's hand. He felt a few tears slip from his eyes, and then Jeno was kissing them away. Jeno groaned as he came moments later. 

Renjun felt euphoric as he basked in the aftermath of his orgasm, slowly coming down from his high. Jeno gently laid Renjun down to lay on the bed.

He whined a little as he felt the rough texture of a damp cloth come in contact with his sensitive dick. It was then that he remembered that he didn't actually get penetrated yet. He didn't know if he still had enough energy in him to continue. 

Jeno shifted their positions to lay Renjun down on the bed as he cleaned himself up after. He turned his head to the side to come face to face with one of his Moomin plushies looking back at him. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for the deeds he had done in front of them. 

Renjun silently apologized to the Moomintroll for the scene that they had just witnessed. 

He took the plush and hugged it against his chest, savouring the gentle feeling of the softness against his bare skin. He turned his head to see Jaemin laying near the end of his bed, head propped up on one arm as he stared shamelessly at Jeno's exposed chest. Renjun felt sleep tug at his eyelids, and before he knew it, he was drifting off into a deep slumber.

  
  
  
  
  


Renjun blinked slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as sunlight filtered through the window in his room. He felt strong arms around his body and the warmth of another person pressed towards his back. He turned around as quietly as he could and came face to face with Jeno.

Renjun furrowed his brows at the sight. He tried to get up but realized that he couldn't unless he wanted to wake the other up. He gently pried Jeno's arms from around him and sat up. He took a few deep breaths as he clutched his chest before looking around his room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than the fact that Lee Jeno was in his bed.

Renjun felt his hand burn, and he looked down to see the mark glowing slightly. His face flushed as all the memories from last night came back to his mind. He remembered kissing Jeno, Jeno's hands on him, Jaemin's plush lips on his skin…

Speaking of Jaemin, the demon was nowhere to be found, but the fact that the mark was still in his palm meant that he was still present.

Renjun got out of his bed to rummage around for some clothes. He slipped on an oversized tee-shirt and some sweatpants. Then he went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

He stared at his reflection for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, mulling over his thoughts. He had hickeys littered along his neck, and his hair was a mess. He brought his hand up to gently press down on the hickey and felt a little giddy that he finally got one‒ well, more than one. 

He finished up and left to go check on Jeno, who was still sleeping in his bed. He wondered if he should wake him up. Renjun glanced over to the clock on his wall‒it was noon, so he probably should.

Renjun didn't really know how to wake him up, so he settled for gently shaking his shoulder until Jeno's figure stirred. Renjun stepped back as Jeno slowly sat up and looked around to get his bearings straight. He then noticed Renjun staring at him.

"Good morning…" Renjun muttered, trying to avert his eyes from Jeno's chest that was now exposed since he was no longer covered by the duvet. Jeno must have noticed his flushed gaze and hurried to pull the blanket over himself.

"Um, good morning, Renjun-ah," Jeno said, eyes drawing up into a small smile. Renjun flushed at the sight. Jeno looked beautiful in the warm light with his fluffy hair.

"Um, could I borrow something to wear? I don't think it's a good idea to be wearing the bloody shirt on any day other than Halloween."

"Of course! Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of that," Renjun groaned as he facepalmed, forgetting the state of undress Jeno was in momentarily. He rushed around his room, trying to avoid looking at his bed where a shirtless Jeno was, to find a plain black tee-shirt and some pants. Renjun turned around to let Jeno change, and luckily the clothes fit him.

Renjun walked down to the kitchen with Jeno right behind him to look for something to eat. Why he didn't think anyone would be in the kitchen escaped him. Right, when he turned the corner to the kitchen‒he saw Jaemin-sitting on a stool and conversing with Sicheng.

Renjun almost tripped over himself when he entered the threshold of the room, but Jeno steadied him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Renjun silently thanked Jeno before turning towards his brother. The latter didn't seem to think the presence of Jaemin was anything dangerous. Why would he? Jaemin looked quite normal.

Jaemin was casually in a tee shirt and sweats, much like Renjun and Jeno. He recognized them as his own clothes. The demon must have found them somewhere in his room. _Why_ he was wearing Renjun's clothes and didn't create new clothes with his demon magic was beyond him. He looked quite ordinary, sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee in his hand‒ no scales or wings in sight.

Sicheng must have heard Renjun because he turned to look at the door where his younger brother stood. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Jeno behind him. Jaemin shot both of them a smile before turning back to his coffee. 

"Renjun-ah, you didn't tell me that you'd have company over," Sicheng motioned to Jaemin and then to Jeno, "Did you let mom and dad know?"

Sicheng knew that Renjun's flush that settled on his face revealed that‒ _no_ , he had not told their parents that he had a boy (and a demon) stay overnight. 

"Um‒ no. I didn't, hyung…" Renjun trailed off as he took out some rice and seafood soup from the fridge and heated them up. He offered a bowl to Jeno, who accepted it.

He took a seat next to Jaemin, and Jeno sat next to Renjun. He noticed that Jaemin's drink was pitch black; he wondered if it was some strange demon concoction or just pure coffee.

"Hm…" Sicheng said before taking a sip of his coffee. He looked dead tired, but he, ever the polite man, must have noticed Jaemin's presence and introduced himself. Sicheng was still wearing his work clothes, meaning that he must have gotten home only recently. But who knows when Jaemin got up? Did demons even sleep?

"Hyung, you should get some rest; you look exhausted," Renjun said, hoping to get Sicheng away from Jaemin as soon as possible. He didn't know what the demon had said to his brother, but he'd rather not risk anything more.

Sicheng slowly got up from his seat and brought his mug to the sink to clean it. No one said anything, and the only sounds were the clinks of ceramic of the cup and the running water from the sink.

Sicheng turned around to stare at the three boys from his spot at the counter. His gaze was calculative as he looked at Jaemin, then Jeno, before settling on Renjun. Renjun felt even smaller under his brother's watch, and it didn't help that he was sitting between the two taller guys. He was too embarrassed to say anything and hoped that Sicheng wouldn't bring anything up now and talk to him later.

Sicheng's eyes finally settled on Renjun's neck. Renjun remembered the hickeys and slapped a hand over to cover them, but there was no point as he knew that Sicheng had seen them already. The sound of the smack rang through the otherwise quiet kitchen. Renjun heard a chuckle coming from his right, making him flush under the attention. He looked over to see the demon grin into his cup before taking a sip.

No one needed to be a genius to figure out what had happened between the three of them, and Sicheng was not stupid. He let out a soft sigh as he walked towards the door before turning around to look at Renjun.

"Be safe, Renjun-ah," was all he said before leaving the three alone. Renjun felt more heat creep up his cheeks, and he refused to look to either of his sides to gauge the other's reactions.

The silence was broken when Jeno spoke, "Shouldn't you be _gone_ by now?"

Jaemin laughed, warm and deep, "No, there's still around 8 hours until time's up."

Jeno cursed under his breath, making Jaemin grin, not affected by Jeno's clear distaste for him. Renjun felt the mark on his hand pulse a little; he tried to ignore it.

Renjun just focused on his rice bowl and ate quietly, trying to assess the situation and what to do for the remainder of the time. Jeno was quiet as well but was glaring at Jaemin. Renjun noticed that his gaze didn't hold the same sort of heat it did last night. Did something happen last night while he was asleep? He didn't want to ask.

Instead, he finished eating and brought his dish to the sink, taking Jeno's finished one as well when he got up. He turned on the tap and watched as the sink filled with clear water. It was almost hypnotizing how the clear liquid spilled from the faucet to join the water below, culminating into one big mass of H2O. He almost let it overflow but snapped out of his reverie in time to turn it off. He added some soap to the water and lathered up the bowls with a sponge.

He felt Jeno come up behind him.

"Isn't that a bit too much water for only four bowls?" He asked, staring at what was probably 10 litres of water in the metal sink.

"Ah...yeah. I was a little distracted," Renjun said as he scrubbed the few stains of what was leftover on the porcelain. If Jeno saw how hard Renjun was gripping the dishes, he didn't mention it.

"Pass them to me once you're done. I'll dry them," Jeno offered, holding up a dry cloth. Renjun smiled and passed him the first bowl.

"Don't you two look so cute and domestic together?" Jaemin called from behind them. Jeno ignored the demon, but Renjun turned around to see the teasing smirk on his face and sharp teeth poking out from his lips.

They continued to work in a comfortable silence until all four bowls were cleaned and stored away. Renjun drained the sink and watched as it emptied. Loud glugs of water resonated from the pipes as the sink struggled to swallow down the large amounts of soapy liquid.

Renjun watched as the last of the suds were gone and then turned to see Jaemin still nursing his cup of coffee. Jaemin noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow. He looked incredibly normal, well, as normal as a gorgeous demon could look.

"What are you drinking?" Renjun finally asked.

"Oh, this?" Jaemin smirked, holding up his cup, " _want to try?_ I promise it's not lethal." 

Renjun looked at the cup filled with black liquid hesitantly but took it. He stared down at the black drink; it was so dark that he could see the reflection of his tired eyes on the surface. He brought it up to his lips and took a small sip before immediately grimacing. It was so bitter that Renjun would have considered it lethal.

"There are about 8 shots of espresso in there, with some ice that melted a while ago," Jaemin laughed at Renjun's reaction, "Your brother looked at me like I was crazy for requesting it."

Renjun sobered up at the mention of his brother. Right, he still wondered what the demon had said to him.

Jaemin must have seen the worry on his face because he spoke up.

"I didn't tell him anything, just said that I was a friend from school that had stayed over after the Halloween party," Jaemin hummed. "Your brother, Sicheng, he cares for you a lot, y'know."

Renjun promptly shut his mouth and swallowed down whatever words he was going to say.

"He gave me the whole ' _if you ever hurt my brother, I'll kill you_ ' talk, but more subtly," Jaemin said, swallowing the last of his drink, adam's apple bobbing up and down with the last gulp.

"I'd like to see him try…" Jaemin trailed off as he stared at nothing in particular.

Renjun was about to comment on that but decided against it. Could demons die? Were they even _alive_? There were so many unanswered questions that he knew he'd probably never get an answer to. 

"Why don't we all get changed into something a little more appropriate and meet down here in, say, 10 minutes?" Jaemin said, getting up from his stool. He put his cup back into the cupboard without washing it, but Renjun saw that it was already sparkling clean. Demon powers?

"Where are we going?" Jeno asked from his spot where he was leaning on the counter. He didn't seem interested in whatever Jaemin was about to propose. Right, Jeno was popular; what if he had plans today? 

"I've heard that Lotte World is a popular place where teenagers like to go on _dates_ ," Jaemin sang. "I've always wanted to go." 

_Lotte World_? That was incredibly...ordinary. At least for a demon. 

Renjun had been there a couple of times with Donghyuck and Yangyang, but not within the past few months. Senior year had kept his hands full. Why would a demon want to go to an amusement park?

"Lotte world?" Jeno voiced Renjun's confusion.

"Yeah," Jaemin hummed, "I overheard some people at the party last night talk about how it's still Halloween themed for a few more days."

Jaemin was talking about the outing as if he was an average human who just wanted to hang out with his friends. It was a complete 360 from the demon-like behaviour he had previously shown. 

"C'mon," Jaemin pouted when it was apparent no one was going to answer him, "it's what friends do, right? Hang out and stuff?"

"Oh, don't pull out the ' _friends_ ' card now, not after last night," Jeno said with exasperation. Jaemin only shrugged. 

"What do you think, Renjun-ah?" Jaemin turned the attention towards Renjun.

Renjun looked towards Jeno, who returned the eye contact. It was hard to read his expression.

"Um, I'm sure Jeno is busy," Renjun said, voice getting quieter, "plus, you've already helped me enough with this; you don't need to stay around just for my sake…"

Renjun fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying to avoid both Jaemin and Jeno's gaze.

"You're not busy, right, Jeno-yah?" Jaemin asked happily as if he already knew the answer.

"No," Jeno said. "But I'm only going if Renjun wants to."

Jaemin sighed before turning back to Renjun, silently asking him again for his approval. He even jutted out his lips to form a pout. Was he hoping to sway Renjun's opinion with _aegyo_? 

Renjun grimaced at Jaemin before turning once again to Jeno, "are you sure, Jeno?"

Jeno crossed his arms as he glared at Jaemin, who returned his look with a satisfied smile, before turning to Renjun and softening his gaze.

"If you want to, I'll go. There's no way I'm leaving you with _him_." 

"Oh, you wound me, Jeno-yah. And after everything last night, you still treat me so coldly?" Jaemin whined out, collapsing dramatically against the countertop. Jeno only rolled his eyes and ignored him. If Renjun was unsure of last night's events, he was _sure_ now that something had occurred between Jaemin and Jeno. He didn't know if he wanted to find out.

"Then, if you're okay, then I'd like to go," Renjun said. He'd rather be in a place surrounded by others where Jaemin would probably not harm them, and also far away from any bed if Jaemin got frisky. Of course, the demon could teleport them anywhere, but he still hoped.

"Then it's settled, be ready in 10 minutes," Jaemin said as he got up. He skipped out the door and out of sight.

Renjun and Jeno were left alone in the kitchen. Renjun started to worry about where Jaemin had headed off to. What he could possibly do in 10 minutes in his house when he was a demon who didn't need to abide by human time conventions. 

But then Jeno spoke up and broke the silence, "are you sure about going to Lotte World, Renjun?" 

No, he wasn't. But he wasn't sure about going _anywhere_ with the demon. He figured that this would be a decent way to spend time with as little risk as possible. He hoped that there'd be strength in numbers. And Renjun had a feeling that Jaemin wasn't going to expose himself when he was surrounded by many people, no matter how powerful he was.

"Yeah.." Renjun finally said. Making his way out of the kitchen to leave to go change into something warmer. He was about to step out when Jeno grabbed hold of his hand.

Jeno must have realized that he gripped Renjun a little hard, and he immediately let go, pulling his hand back quickly. He looked a bit embarrassed that he had done so. Renjun found it cute.

"What?" Renjun didn't mean to sound so harsh when he spoke, but Jeno didn't seem to mind.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night…" Jeno trailed off. Did he regret it? Did he feel forced to participate? Renjun completely forgot to consider Jeno's wellbeing in this whole situation and felt guilty that he hadn't until now.

"I'm sorry too… it's all my fault you're in this mess," Renjun said, looking down at his feet.

"No! No, no. Don't worry about that. I was just worried that you felt trapped, or alone, or forced, or all at once. There was so much I could have done to stop Jaemin. I could have refused. I _should_ have refused. God, I'm a coward. I just.." Jeno sighed. 

He looked like he wanted to say so much more as he ran his hand through his hair. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but you fell asleep right after," Jeno said, cheeks flushing slightly as he remembered last night's events.

"Oh, um… thank you, but I'm alright..." Renjun didn't quite know what to say; he sort of buried last night's events in the back of his brain in hopes of never having to have this exact awkward conversation.

"I just, I feel horrible for kissing you and touching you and‒" Jeno took a deep breath since he was mumbling, "I want to apologize. I want to apologize for being the one to touch you when you weren't ready. I know you said that it was alright, but Jaemin was there, and I don't‒"

"No, it's fine," Renjun cut off Jeno's rambling. He couldn't let Jeno blame himself when he was just as much a pawn in Jaemin's game as he was. "Besides, there was no penetration, so I'm still a virgin, I guess… I don't really know the exact _logistics_ of virginity, but…" 

Jeno didn't look any more reassured. 

"What I mean to say is that everything is fine, I'm fine. You didn't do anything I didn't want..." he trailed off, not knowing exactly how to phrase his thoughts without admitting to any feelings he didn't want."There was also a demon sort of coercing us as well, so the circumstances were a little different…"

"But still, if you need space or even don't want to talk to me ever again I understand..." Jeno replied.

"What? No, I mean," Renjun took a deep breath, "The circumstances weren't ideal but I didn't hate it. 

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Renjun spoke up.

"We should go get ready, can't keep Jaemin waiting," Renjun said, heading up the stairs. He stopped halfway before turning to look down at Jeno, who was still at the foot of the staircase. 

"Do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" Renjun offered. Jeno smiled before joining him.

"Thanks, I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient and waiting for the update. I have about one more chapter planned for this story, but who knows. I certainly didn't plan for this to be longer than a one-shot.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Stay safe and have a nice day!


End file.
